hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The 48th Hunger Games (Open)
NothiningButAkwkard’s fist round as Gamemaker: The 48th Hunger Games Introduction After the rebellion failed, and the Mockingjay was slain, the Capitol decided to restart the Hunger Games, killing all the victors from the original 75. Those times have now long been forgotten, except by the elderly, who have learned to stay silent, and the district thirteen rebels were crushed. A flare of rebellion doesn’t even exist in the twelve remaining districts.They send their children off to the Hunger Games, which are almost exactly the same as before. There is one difference: that the Quarter Quell (now dubbed the Five Year Trial) occurs every five years. So, who will participate in this year’s Hunger Games? Application Spots Open: District 1: Male: Open Female: Open District 2: Male: Open Female: Open District 3: Male: Open Female: Open District 4: Male: Open Female: Open District 5: Male: Open Female: Open District 6: Male: Open Female: Open District 7: Male: Open Female: Open District 8: Male: Open Female: Open District 9: Male: Open Female: Open District 10: Male: Open Female: Open District 11: Male: Open Female: Open District 12: Male: Open Female: Open ' ' To become a tribute, please fill out the form below. But first, just a few reminders: Rules * No Swearing (Minor Swear words, such as damn and shit, are allow on occasion. Remember that we have 11-12 year olds playing!) * No sexual or graphic content (Again, we have kids here) * No God-Modding (Please make your character have flaws and weaknesses. It makes the game better for everyone else.) * No conflicts based on what happened in-game. * Roleplay in this method: Sally ran down the hill, almost tripping over numerous tree roots on her quest to find water. Please abide by all these rules. If you disobey them often, we will write you out of the storyline by killing your character off. Form Fill out this form for your character: (*=Required) Name*: ''' '''Age*: Gender*: Sexuality: District*: Picture (Real Life): Picture (Animated): Appearance*: Personality*: Strengths*: Weaknesses*: Primary Weapons*: Secondary Weapon(s): Brief Backstory*: Training Angle*: Gamemaker Training Angle*: Interview Angle*: Bloodbath Angle*: Token*: ' ' Here’s an Example of a filled out form: Fill out this form for your character: (*=Required) Name*: Alassya Emi Age*: 14 Gender*: Female Sexuality: Homosexual District*: 10 Picture (Real Life): (None. I don’t have time) Picture (Animated): (Ditto) Appearance*: Alassya has a tall, willowy frame. Her hair is blond and short, almost reaching her shoulders. It has streaks of brown and caramel. She has green eyes, and carries herself lightly, as if she doesn’t have a care in the world. (Notice: This is a poor version. Please don’t copy it.) Personality*: Before the Hunger Games, Alassya was aloof careless. She smiled easily, and could make other people smile too. She was naturally popular in school, although she was average academically. She had a habit of losing things, which contributed to her mediocre marks. However, getting chosen for the Hunger Games has forced her to grow up, fast. Her determination has increased tenfold, and she spends gruelling hours in the training room. But will this be enough to make her the Victor of the 48th Hunger Games? Strengths*: Alayssa has good social skills, is constantly positive, and can almost always think herself out of a situation. She will also do anything to win. Weaknesses*: Alayssa is not particularly gifted academically. She has no previous experience with weapons, and doesn’t know much about survival skills. Primary Weapons*: One handed sword Secondary Weapon(s): Sheathed dagger Brief Backstory*: Alayssa was born in District 10 to Rye and Richardo Emi, three years after her brothers, Aiden and Luca. Alayssa lived a normal life, making average grades. The only thing remarkable about her was that she was kind, which made others like her. She lived aloofly, not knowing what the Capitol was truly doing. That all changed the day she was called for The Hunger Games. Training Angle*: Alayssa will cram in as many hours as possible. She will learn the bare basics of survival, and focus mainly on building up her agility and strength. She will dedicate time to learning how to use a sword, and will try to attract allies. Gamemaker Training Angle*: Alayssa will showcase her skills with swords and knives in a virtual hologram. Interview Angle*: Alayssa will act a mix of nervous and excited for the Hunger Games. She will make jokes, and open up to the audience. She will do something unexpected during the interview, although she hasn't decided what. Bloodbath Angle*: Alayssa hopes those days of working on her speed will pay off. She plans to bolt and grab one or two weapons,and a pack before anyone else can. She will then run into a forested area to meet up with her allies, whoever they may be. Token*: A pink leather bracelet given to her by her best friend, Amanda Please comment with your filled out form if you wish to tryout. Category:Games Category:Tributes